


#OO1 - Inferno

by chrysanthemum_overlord



Series: The Divine Smut Anthology [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Biting, Breeding, Cock Slut, Come Inflation, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Eventual Fluff, Lactation Kink, Large Cock, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrysanthemum_overlord/pseuds/chrysanthemum_overlord
Summary: Basically porn without plot for my original characters with some major kinks. I wrote this at 5 instead of sleepingI regret everything
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Divine Smut Anthology [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888381
Kudos: 236





	#OO1 - Inferno

**Author's Note:**

> Cobalt Oxidias - 20 year old assistant mechanic 
> 
> Rule Ideale - 35 year old mechanic, former mercenary and owner of Ideale mechanics 
> 
> This is set in a Final Fantasy like world hence the use of the word ‘Astrals’. Rule and Cobalt will appear is some of my later stories IF I’m up to writing them.
> 
> Enjoy the filthy smut.

‘Ah- st **OP**!’

  
The sounds of panting filled the stale air of the room as Cobalt whimpered yet again, pale skin flushed from exertion. Above him towered the well muscled body of one Rule Ideale, bronzed skin flecked with sweat. He grinned wickedly at his young lover, licking dry lips at the sight he made. Legs spread out by a bar, nipples puffy and pink from overstimulation and that cute cock practically quivering from his shivers. The black leather ensemble he was in only made the older man harder, biting back a groan of arousal as it stiffened even more.

‘R-Rule, s-stop teasing m- **aH**!’

His petite body was wracked with another round of shivers as the toy in his ass was turned up a notch, large base practically glistening with lube and juices. Cobalt sobbed uncontrollably, wriggling around as much as his restraints would make allow him too. Cooing down at his adorable lover, Rule merely turned up the vibrations again, beginning to move the toy in and out much to the horror of Cobalt.

‘But I need to stretch you out first. Don’t you want it baby? Don’t you want to **please** daddy?’

He looked up at him with hazy eyes, the blue limpid and dark with tears and arousal. Rule smirked cruelly at the utter submission in them, swooping down to kiss him hungrily. One hand toyed with the thick toy in his ass, while the other stroked the large erection he had, briefly thumbing the swollen head and eliciting a groan that was eagerly swallowed by the boy beneath him. When they finally disconnected, a thin trail of saliva was left unbroken between the lips, Cobalt’s eyes still hazy as ever. Rule swiped the hand that had been jerking himself off across his lips, precome smearing like gloss on kiss-bitten flesh.

‘I-I want it daddy. I’ll be a g-good boy- hic-‘

Cobalt sniffled, nuzzling into Rule’s hand as he amped up the level, only to scream as the toy was ripped cruelly from his abused ass, the small hole stretched with the size of the monster dildo. A thin stream of drool was left hanging by his mouth, the older man shifting their positions until he was hovering above Cobalt, thick cock throbbing with painful pleasure from all the edging he’d done. He licked his lips, nudging Cobalt’s hole with the mushroom-shaped tip of his cock, smearing lube and cum all around the stretched rim.

‘I’m putting it in baby. Just relax, hmm?’

It was a Herculean effort not to just ram his entire dick into Cobalt’s tight, sweet ass. God, it felt like heaven! His hips stuttered slightly, drawing a long keen from the overstimulated boy, wriggling his hips even more as if to entice Rule to keep fucking him. He steadied his back with one calloused, machine roughened hand, running it down the arched back of Cobalt.

‘Rule- Daddy, Daddy please! I need it- need your thick, fat cock in my little hole! Please daddy! Wreck me- wreck your little slut- **aH**! DADDY DADDY!’

One thing Rule loved about his normally sassy boyfriend was how how debauched he could get. As soon as the filthy words left his plush mouth, Rule was slamming all the way into Cobalt’s ass, roughly fucking into the smaller boy. He flipped them so that they were chest to back, facing the full-length mirror in his room, massive frame dwarfing Cobalt’s much smaller one. The bulge in his stomach was enough for Rule to play off Cobalt’s size kink.

‘See how big I am, baby? How **big** daddy’s thick, fat cock is? Look at you- such a **slut** for my dick. But you’re my slut. **MINE**.’

Cobalt sobbed, keening when Rule roughly fucked into him, keeping his face turned to the mirror to see the absolute debauchery of their coupling. Red and purple marks littered Cobalt’s fair skin, the delicate metal chains that adorned his nipples swaying with each motion. He groaned, tugging the rubber tipped clamps once, biting his ear tenderly.

‘Who do you belong to baby? Who owns this body, this ass, that cute little cock, hmm? Who’s your master?’

‘It’s you daddy! I’m yours! Every inch of me is yours!’

Cobalt’s choked confession made Rule grin savagely, growling lowly into his ear as he reached one hand down, fondling his own balls and giving them a good squeeze. He slowed down his fucking, giving long, drawn out thrusts as he whispered downright filthy words into Cobalt’s ear that had him moaning unabashedly while he continued playing with his heavy cum-filled sacks.

‘I’m gonna fill this boy-pussy up with my thick cum. Make you taste it in your fucking mouth whenever you remember it. I’ll carve the shape of my dick into your little hole- make it remember who the fuck it belongs to.’

‘Maybe I’ll put it a plug after I’m done fucking you- the big one made of gold you love. Yeah? How does that sound? Maybe it’ll take this time and we’ll have our own branch of rugrats to deal with.’

‘And if you start lactating, thank the Astrals cause I’m gonna suck on them every day, baby boy. **Every. Single. Fucking. Day.** That thick sweet milk, all for me. All mine. Because you’re mine aren’t you? Your entire body belongs to me- and I ALWAYS take care of what’s mine.’

It was enough to send Cobalt spiralling off the edge for the umpteenth time that night, screaming his release into Rule’s mouth as the older man hungrily devoured his sweet lips, lewdly imitating his thrusts with his tongue as he continued fondling his cum-making factories. They felt heavy, making Rule grin sadistically as he wrapped a hand around Cobalt’s throat, the overstimulated boy staring blearily at his well-fucked self in the mirror.

‘One more, baby boy. Give me one more and daddy’ll give you his come. Just one more for me, yeah? Be a good boy and cum for me baby. Cum for me, **cum. For. Me.’**

He punctuated his words with powerful thrusts, making sure to hit that special spot that always made Cobalt damn near black out from pleasure. The boy choked on air as he felt his most powerful orgasm yet, all the cum squeezed out of him as he came dry, milking Rule’s cock for all it was worth.

With a loud roar, Rule sank his teeth into Cobalt’s neck, leaving a large deep bruise he’d no doubt be forced to hide under high-necked sweaters or thick scarves. Holding him down on his cock, he growled as he felt the cum leave his balls, filling Cobalt up like he’d begged to be. The younger boy merely grinned stupidly, massaging the small bump that had appeared, masking Rule’s dick and making him look slightly pregnant.

Placing a loving kiss on the bite, Rule languidly slipped his tongue into Cobalt’s mouth, lazily kissing the well-fucked boy. He sighed contentedly, giving one last kiss before pulling out, grabbing the plug made of solid gold and gently filling Cobalt’s stretched ass with it. The boy groaned, stretching out like a cat as the tip went in, slowly giving way to the flared base before tapering to a stop, the massive ruby engraved with Rule’s initials resting against red asscheeks. Kinky, yes, but it was worth the money Rule had paid to have it custom made. He undid the bar that held his legs apart, placing a gentle kiss on each red mark it had left.

‘Feeling good baby?’

‘Mmhm. Love y’ Rule,’

Smiling tiredly, they exchanged one more kiss before Rule clicked off the lights, leaving all the toys they’d used before in a neat pile for them to clean up tomorrow. But first, some rest with his beloved Cobalt was in order. Already he was curled up in his side of the bed, ruby-base of the plug glinting from between the folds of his asscheeks. Rule sighed fondly, curling around his smaller form as the big spoon and pressing a kiss to sweat-matted hair.

‘Love ya, kitten.’


End file.
